Spiderman,My Superhero Stalker
by Gina4
Summary: ~~YaY!! COMPLETED!!~~Based on the movie. I've created a new villian or I think should be a new villian for this sequel. Plz R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Spiderman, My Superhero Stalker  
  
Ratings: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Spiderman or his red-n-blue Spandex suit. This is just a product of my fanciful imagination. No spiders have been harmed in the writing of this fic. Kelly, Emily and Brad belong to me. The rest I owe to the man, Stan.  
  
Note: *--* signifies thought.  
  
Summary: What happens after the movie. First of all, I have to warn y'all that I have never really read the comics and I'm about as knowledgeable as the next Tobey-fangirl concerning the villians in Spiderman. Now let's get on with it…  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I have always loved you  
  
There's never been anyone else  
  
I knew you before I knew myself  
  
*I Have Always Loved You-Enrique Iglesias*  
  
I watched a young red-haired woman weaved her way through the lunch-time crowd on the street. In her right hand, she clutched her handbag and in her left, the hand of a freckled-face young boy with hair as fiery-red as hers. She is Mary Jane. The love of my life. I wished that the young boy was my son but wishes are for fools.  
  
All of a sudden my senses started firing like crazy. My awareness heightened. Something was wrong. True enough, my spidersense was right again. A thug had grabbed Mary Jane's bag and shove her to the ground.  
  
I shot out my web at the stone gargoyle on the building opposite from where I was keeping my silent vigil. With a graceful jump, I swoop down on the robber. I shot out more webbing around his feet and pulled back. He fell and landed on his face with a dull THUD.  
  
"Ooopps! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"You Spidernut!" The thug shouted at me.  
  
"Why is it that everyone seems to get my name wrong?" I tsk-tsked. I spun him a nice snug cocoon and returned the bag to the rightful owner.  
  
"You're my hero!" The boy chirped enthusiastically, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"  
  
Just like me…some people call me a hero. Some people call me a weirdo.  
  
Who am I?  
  
I am Spiderman.  
  
This is my gift and my curse…but I've come to terms with it. This is my tale. Are you sure you want to hear it? 


	2. One

ONE  
  
To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real  
  
To know that you feel the same way as I do is a 3-fold Utopian dream  
  
*I Miss You-Incubus*  
  
Rejection is the bitterest word in the entire English vocabulary. And Mary Jane tasted it the moment Peter turned away from her at the cemetery. Imagine confessing your love, baring your innermost feelings to someone you thought for sure felt the same way towards you since 4th grade. Then imagine hearing him tell you that all he wants to be is your friend.  
  
But Mary Jane wasn't going to give him up easily. No, she was going to show him that she meant every word she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mary Jane stepped off the lift, she straightened her jacket and tucked a strand of errant red hair behind her ears. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell to Peter's apartment. *Courage don't leave me now* she told herself.  
  
Peter staggered to the front door, sneezing a couple of times. *This is ridiculous. Spiders don't catch a cold!* He thought, gloomily. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe who he saw. It was the last person he had expected to see and the only person he really wanted to see.  
  
"MJ! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. His voice sounded nasal.  
  
"In New York, people usually say hi at the door." Mary Jane smiled at him. Her heart ached to see how awful he looked-red-nosed, bleary-eyed. "Heard from Aunt May you caught the flu bug. So I thought I'd drop by to visit my little red-nosed reindeer with something to warm up his heart." She added, waving the red thermos at him.  
  
"Thanks." Peter replied, genuinely grateful.  
  
"None of that. Friends look out for each other." Mary Jane said, as she walked into the apartment.  
  
*O.K. Maybe this will need more than just looking* she told herself. The whole place looked as though it had just hosted a soccer riot. Books and notes were strewn all over the table. Clothes were carelessly tossed to one side. Some dishes were piled in the sink-unwashed.  
  
"Sorry about the mess." Peter apologized, sheepishly.  
  
"My mom used to say that guys are allergic to housework." Mary Jane grinned.  
  
She made sure that Peter was comfortably rested in an easy chair before she went to heat up the soup she brought. While waiting, she cleaned up some of the mess. By the time she was finished, the room had some semblance of a living quarter. Peter leaned back and watched her.  
  
*You know you're insane to let go of a girl like her, Parker. Which normal guy wouldn't kill for her?* His conscience nagged him  
  
*I'm not an ordinary guy. It might sound crazy but if hurting her in this manner will keep her safe and alive…so be it.* Peter thought.  
  
*Safe forever? Is that really up to you to choose?* This doubt gnawed at his mind.  
  
"Earth to Pete!" He heard her calling. She was holding something that looked and smelled heavenly in front of him. But what he would really want to have right now is Mary Jane Watson.  
  
"I'm feeling much better already. You really shouldn't have bothered. You must be dead-tired from your work and classes." Peter said.  
  
"Peter Parker! Is it so difficult for you to allow other people to care for you?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
Peter just smiled.  
  
"Even superheroes need a break." Mary Jane said.  
  
Peter's head shot up, his eyes widened quizzically. He could hear his heart beating fast. *She knows?* He thought fearfully.  
  
"And you're just an ordinary fella." She added.  
  
Peter heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
They made small talk after that and inevitably their talks turned towards Harry. Harry-Peter's best friend in high school and Mary Jane's ex- boyfriend. Harry-whose father was 'stolen' by Spiderman. The guilt of Norman Osborn's death still hang like a guillotine over Peter. Although he repeatedly told himself over and over again that Norman/Green Goblin had every intention to kill him with the Glider, he still feel responsible for his death in some ways.  
  
"All I know he's still hellbent to avenge his father's death." Peter sighed.  
  
"One day he'll learn the truth." Mary Jane said.  
  
*And I am afraid it'll be too much for him to handle.* Peter thought.  
  
When Mary Jane left the apartment, there was a bright smile on her face. She was glad she made the choice in coming to visit him. *You're right, Peter Parker. There's so much to tell. So much to discover about each other. I just want to be there to hear the whole story.* She thought. 


	3. Two

TWO  
  
I just want to know the truth  
  
Want to know the truth!  
  
Broken home  
  
All alone  
  
*Broken Home-Papa Roach*  
  
A dark cloud hung over Harry as he stood at his father's desk. His heart was black and vengeful. He ran his fingers over the sheaves of notes his father had laboriously prepared, the tasteful Poncetti inkwell and finally, his fingers rested upon the silver photo frame. It held a snapshot of him and Norman Osborn at his high school graduation. So long ago and yet it seemed to Harry, it happened just yesterday.  
  
When you are grieving for a dead loved one, all of a sudden every faded memory become as clear as crystals. The sight of Spiderman carrying his father's limp and lifeless body tormented him every night he shut his eyes. The torment turned into an obsession. An obsession to destroy Spiderman. In his mind, his father's death must not go in vain and the perpetrator must be severely punished. *Everyone has a weak point,* Harry mused, *Spiderman will be sorry when I find out his*  
  
"Mr. Osborn, you're wanted in the conference room immediately." A female voice crackled over the intercom.  
  
"I'm on my way." Harry replied, sullenly. With his father's death, Harry has a new role to play in the vast Oscorp empire-a puppet prince. Just another guy to fill up the chair at board meetings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He did not see her until he bumped straight into her. By then, it was too late. Sheaves of papers scattered all over the corridor. Realizing what he had just done, Harry quickly stooped down and helped her picked up the papers.  
  
"Thanks." She said, glancing up at him.  
  
For a moment, he was dumbstruck. The woman looked just like-  
  
"Ma-Mary Jane?" Harry stammered.  
  
The woman turned to face him, a quizzical look in her eyes. It was then that he got a closer look at her. Her hair was in a darker shade, almost burgundy. Her nose was sharper than Mary Jane's. *No, not MJ.* He thought, as he glanced at her nametag.  
  
Emily Wakelin. Trainee researcher.  
  
"I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else." Harry apologized.  
  
"S'okay. I'm sorry I was such a klutz. My dad said that if an insurance company had to pay for every person I walked into, they'd go bankrupt in less than a year." Emily replied , jokingly  
  
Harry laughed, "No, no. It was my fault. I should've looked where I was going."  
  
"O.K. I think we should quit apologizing and introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Emily." The woman said, extending her hand.  
  
"I'm Harry."  
  
"Harry? As in Harry Osborn's Harry?!" Emily asked, excitedly.  
  
"Is there another Harry Osborn walking round here that I don't know about?"  
  
Emily blushed, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I owe so much to Mr. Osborn. Without him, I doubt if I'd be here talking to you."  
  
Harry's expression clouded over upon hearing his father's name.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"  
  
Harry waved away her apology, saying, "I'm glad someone appreciates my dad as much as I do." He glanced down at the sheet of paper he was holding.  
  
~Recombinant DNA technology in scorpion neurotoxins~  
  
"Sounds interesting." Harry said.  
  
"It's a research I'm conducting. If it works, it will open up a whole new dimension in biological warfare." Emily quipped, "If you'd like, I can show you the progress I've made so far."  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. He was going to be late for the meeting. *F- the meeting. Those old fogeys don't need me there anyway.* He thought.  
  
"I'd love to." Harry smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The DNA sequence coding for the neurotoxins produced by the scorpions is identified. Radioactive probes are then attached to the sequence and the sequence is cut by restriction endonucleases. These DNA sequences are then modified and incorporated into the genes of a virus, such as polioviruses, which specifically affect the human nervous system. In low doses, these viruses will temporarily paralyze the system but it can be lethal as well in high doses." Emily explained in gist her research to Harry.  
  
"Of course, this sounds very good theoretically but practically, there's much to be done and the side effects have to be studied extensively." She added.  
  
"Side effects?"  
  
"It might occur that these genes would itself get incorporated into the human host genetic make-up." Emily said and paused.  
  
"And then what happens?"  
  
"Mutation will be likely and these people might become mutants." Emily added.  
  
Harry was about to ask more questions when his cell started ringing. It was his secretary, asking him if he had decide to abandon the meeting altogether.  
  
"I've got to go. Maybe we can meet again some other time to discuss this further." Harry said.  
  
"I'd like that." 


	4. Three

THREE  
  
If she only knew  
  
What I knew but couldn't say  
  
If she could just see  
  
The part of me that I hid away  
  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
  
And just say I love you  
  
*If She Only Knew-98 Degrees*  
  
Mary Jane threw down the papers angrily. *Why can't the media tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy? And they're supposed to report nothing but the truth.* Mary Jane thought.  
  
"These people should work in a Steven Spielberg's production rather than the Daily Bugle." She muttered.  
  
"Ms. Hollywood! Customer!" Enrique called, "If you'll be spending so much time in the kitchen, I suggest we trade places!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Mary Jane shouted back. *Exchange places? Sure, Enrique! I'd like to see you fit into this tiny skirt.* Mary Jane thought, chuckling to herself. She tied her apron absent-mindedly around her waist and tucked a pencil behind her ear. *New Yorkers never stop eating.* She grumbled to herself.  
  
"Hi, MJ!" That familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Tiger! What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just in the-" Peter shrugged, as he made a sweeping gesture with his hand.  
  
"Neighbourhood." Mary Jane finished for him.  
  
"Came to return this." Peter said, placing the red thermos on the counter, "and to try some of your Moondance coffee."  
  
"O.K. One cup of battery acid coming up." Mary Jane said, as she got up to prepare the coffee. As she poured milk and into the cup, she caught one of the waitresses, Kelly watching her from the table she was waiting on.  
  
Ask him out, Kelly mouthed.  
  
I'm working on it! Mary Jane mouthed back and the other waitress gave her a crossed finger sign.  
  
She placed the coffee in front of him and leaned her elbows on the counter.  
  
"How's work?"  
  
"Hectic. Crime is on the rise again and J.J. wants every piece of Spidey action I can get." Peter replied, between sips of the coffee. He grimaced, as he held up the coffee cup, "You're not kidding. This is really corrosive."  
  
Mary Jane laughed and then, she turned serious, "Yeah, corrosive. Kinda like the article on Spiderman I read this morning in the Daily Bugle. I just can't believe how someone can be so blind. They just can't seem to tell the difference between a good guy and a bad fella."  
  
"Society resist change," Peter replied, "They dislike something out of the ordinary. People believe in the goodness of a person only upon reflection but they believe every bad deeds instantly. That's why bad gossips sell."  
  
"Then, why does Spiderman go on saving these ungrateful New Yorkers?"  
  
"Sometimes you just have to stand up for what you believe is right, even if you have to stand alone." Peter replied.  
  
"I do believe in him." Mary Jane said, almost in a whisper. She looked deep into his eyes, searching its blue depth for the secrets in his heart. Finding none, she turned away. "Well, he does a great job keeping me out of trouble!" She added, chirpily.  
  
"Glad to have a fan."  
  
Mary Jane almost dropped the coffeepot. Somebody had told her that before. Her superhero stalker. Could it be?  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked, too sharply.  
  
"I said Spiderman would be glad to know that you're his fan." Peter said, mentally kicking himself for the slip of tongue. Part of him was afraid to reveal his identity to her and yet part of him wanted her to know, so he could finally tell her the truth behind his action at the cemetery. So he could finally hold her.  
  
"Oh." Was all Mary Jane could say. There was a moment of awkward silence before she changed the subject.  
  
"So, how was your weekend?"  
  
"Nothing spectacular." Peter replied. *You know, the usual…save a few damsels in distress from muggers, stop a couple of carjackers and rescued a fat cat stuck in a tree.* He thought and smiled a secret smile.  
  
"Wanna do something next weekend?"  
  
"I'm game."  
  
"There's this movie I want to catch. I have a small part in an upcoming film with the co-star of this movie and I just want to sort of analyze his acting styles."  
  
Mary Jane was really thrilled when he agreed to catch the thriller with her. It's a small start but it's something, Peter had told her. She wondered what he meant-the part she was offered or their relationship. 


	5. Four

Author's Note: Ooppsss…I wasn't aware there was a Scorpian villian. Neways, I was planning to call my villian something else. And I guess this will be the last post for the next 12 days. Exams approaching! Sorry!  
  
FOUR  
  
In a schizophrenic scene  
  
I'm a mad creation  
  
Dressed in black  
  
Mutation  
  
*Master Of Disguise-Lizzy Borden*  
  
"You can't do that!" Harry exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. He was shaking inwardly but he maintained his steely gaze on the oldest member of the Oscorp Board of Directors.  
  
"Let's be reasonable, Harry. It is financially not advisable to keep funding the project the late Mr.Osborn had been working on. Unless your team of researchers come up with something improvised and concrete, the project will have to be shut down. The Board is unanimous on that decision."  
  
"We'll see." Harry replied, softly but firmly.  
  
*No one can bring down an Osborn so easily.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
WHUP!  
  
Peter landed gracefully on the balcony leading to his room. He knows he risked being seen but he was in a hurry for class that morning, he forgot his keys again. He entered his room just in time to hear the  
  
phone ringing below. He tore of his mask excitedly, hoping it would be Mary Jane. He was starting to miss her cheery voice. He slid down the hand rail of the stairs to reach the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Peter spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Pete. Harry here."  
  
Peter's heart sank. "Oh, hi! What's up?"  
  
He hadn't seen Harry since the day he moved back to his father's mansion. Peter took it as a blessing because he was afraid sooner or later, his high school best friend will find out about his penchant for  
  
swinging from one rooftop to the other.  
  
"Well, I thought if you're not busy with a science project or anything of that sort, perhaps we could have dinner at the new Chinese restaurant between 8th and Main. How does 'moo goo gai pan' sounds to you?"  
  
"Palatable."  
  
"Great. So, I'll see you Wednesday?"  
  
"Wednesday it is. And uh, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You…sound much happier."  
  
"Well, you'll see on Wednesday." Harry hung up.  
  
Harry was about to go and find Emily when the newspaper headline about Spiderman caught his eyes. He smiled to himself,*I never thought much about tabloid writers but J.J. seems to make good use of his head.*  
  
Harry put on a suit. He slipped his ID card into the slot and punched in the code number. The metal doors to the lab slid open. His eyes scanned the whole place. There were rows of corked test-tubes and a  
  
stack of folders on the desk. No sign of Emily. Harry sighed inwardly and was about to turn and leave when his eye caught sight of the gigantic scorpion kept in a special glass tank. Drawn by the shape and size of its exquisite form, Harry stooped down to admire the  
  
creature.  
  
Harry gently tap on the glass tank and the scorpion seemed to be able to follow the movement of his fingers. All of a sudden, the creature leapt towards him, causing him to fall back. In his attempt to gain his balance, Harry's arm knocked down several tubes of chemicals. The tubes broke releasing purple vapours. Inwardly cursing his clumsiness and hoping he hadn't set back Emily's research in any way, Harry picked up  
  
the shards of broken tubes and discarded them.  
  
*She's probably in the office. I'd better go before I cause anymore damage* Harry thought  
  
After decontaminating himself, he hung up the suit and left. What he failed to notice was a slight tear on the suit at the under surface of the sleeve. 


	6. Five

FIVE  
  
Oh these little rejections how they fail to serve me  
  
One forgotten phone call and I'm deflated  
  
Oh these little defenses how they fail to comfort me  
  
Your hand pulling away and I'm devastated  
  
*So Unsexy-Alanis Morisette*  
  
The night started off promising enough for Emily. She and Harry were on their way to meet Peter for dinner. As they made their way through the crowd, Harry reached back and slipped his hand into hers. Emily's heart warmed at that little gesture. Finally, things were working out between the two of them. She vowed that she would make him happier than Mary Jane ever could.  
  
Just then, Harry froze in midstep. Slowly but ominously (as it seemed to Emily), he pulled away from her. Emily glanced in the direction of his transfixed gaze. Speak of the Devil…  
  
There she was. Mary Jane Watson, balancing two grocery bags and headed in their direction. Emily felt a knot tightened in her stomach.  
  
"MJ! What a coincidence!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Mary Jane's head shot up, a puzzled look writ on her face. Then, recognition dawned upon her.  
  
"Ha-Harry! Hi!" Mary Jane smiled.  
  
After a brief chat, Mary Jane nodded at Emily, "And this is?"  
  
"Emily Wakelin." Emily replied, putting an arm protectively around Harry's. Harry shifted his weight uneasily and said, "Uh, yeah! MJ, meet Emily."  
  
"Please to meet you." Mary Jane gave her a sincere smile, "Well, I'd best get going! See you!"  
  
Harry watched her back till she melted into the crowd.  
  
"Harry. Harry!" Emily said, shaking his arm a bit.  
  
"Wh-What?" Harry asked, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"She's gone." Emily replied, flatly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…she's gone." Harry muttered, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Emily allowed herself to be led away but something bitter stirred in her heart. For once, she wished Mary Jane did not exist.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Mary Jane rounded the corner, she felt a hand tugged at the hem of her jacket. She looked down and saw a grubby girl of about nine staring up at her and pointing frantically at the alleyway.  
  
"Ma'am, can you help please? My old pa's been sick and he can't get up. He's fallen down and I can't haul him up. Can you help please?"  
  
Mary Jane hesitated. The alley was only dimly-lit but the little girl seemed genuine enough…  
  
"Please,ma'am! Nobody'll stop for me. Nobody cares about an old wino but he's my pa. Please, ma'am. He's going to die in the cold."  
  
Against her instinct, she followed the little girl.  
  
"Where's he?" Mary Jane asked, looking around.  
  
"Right here." A man's voice spoke from behind. "And if you make a move, this alley will be the last place you see alive."  
  
Mary Jane felt a hard muzzle pressed against her temple. Cool metal against hot skin. *Oh good God, help me. Help me now* She prayed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter massaged his temples. His spider sense was going off like fireworks on the Fourth. It hit him with a strong urgency. The last time his spider sense were berserk like this was when…  
  
"Mary Jane's in trouble!"  
  
Peter disappeared into a nearby alley. As he ran, he pulled off his sweater and T-shirt to reveal the red-n-blue spandex suit beneath them. He was morphing into his alter-ego. Spiderman.  
  
He shot up his web. The sticky strings stuck onto an antennae. In a flash, he hoisted himself up. As he ascended, he could hear a basketball game on the TV going off. The picture on the screen replaced by snow. Two angry heads poked out of the window.  
  
" Watch where you stick that web of yours!" One of the man shouted.  
  
"I'd pound you, if you do that again! With or without superpowers!" The other added, shaking his fists at him.  
  
"Chill, guys!I bleed Dodger blue like both of you." Spiderman replied and vanished onto the roof.  
  
He crouched at the edge of the drainpipe. His eyes scanned the alleys with hawk-like intent. No signs of Mary Jane. He leapt across to another rooftop. Still no signs of Mary Jane. Panic crept stealthily into his heart. He had begun to wonder how long his luck might last. He was afraid one fine day he would swing down into an alleyway and find Mary Jane lying cold and lifeless on the ground.  
  
*Come on, hero! No time to be Mr. Morbid now. Just concentrate on finding MJ* He scolded himself.  
  
He swung past a couple of buildings before perching on the highest step of a fire exit stairway. His spider sense was settling down into a steady hum. He knew this means he was close to finding the right place. Then, he spotted her. Lying face down and motionless on the ground. Her handbag and its content lay strewn all over the place. He felt a scream welling up in his throat, choking him and his breath came out in ragged gasp. Then, he spotted two silhouettes running off down the alley. His fear turned to blind fury.  
  
"Just because you can beat him up doesn't mean you have a right to." His genial uncle Ben had told him on that fateful day and he had tried to live with that.  
  
But now. Now, if he could pound the guy into hamburger patties, so God help him. For Mary Jane. For his Mary Jane, he would.  
  
Spiderman landed with a soft thud behind the man.  
  
"Stop!" Spiderman said, his arms at his hips.  
  
The thug whipped around and fired. Spiderman had already anticipated this move. He ducked down to a crouching position just in time. Before the thug could react, Spiderman did a quick floor twist and a delivered a hard back kick to the man's abdomen. The man doubled over and dropped his revolver. He fell to the ground, crouching in a fetal position. Spiderman kicked the gun away and yanked the man up by the collar.  
  
"All you wanted was money! Why did you have to kill her, huh?! Why?!" Spiderman shouted at him, shaking him vigorously.  
  
"I didn't kill her, man! Please don't hurt me! I swear, I didn't kill her!" the thug replied, trembling in fear.  
  
Spiderman became doubtful. Maybe she was just unconscious. Maybe his hyperactive mind had blown everything out of proportion. He lowered the man. In a flash, the man tried to punch him but Spiderman was quicker. He caught his fist and twisted it behind him. The man screamed in fresh agony. He bound up the thug tightly with his web. After making sure he could not escape, Spiderman approached the little girl hiding behind some dirty boxes.  
  
"I'm sorry, mister. Please don't hurt me! Here's everything. I didn't keep a single thing. Just don't hurt me. He forced me to do it. He'd kill me if I didn't lure her into the alley."She whimpered.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Spiderman said, as he bend down to retrieve Mary Jane's possessions. In the distant, he could hear sirens. At one end of the alley, he could see the red flashes of the patrol car. He didn't want to be here when the cops arrived.  
  
"Everything will be fine. Just tell them the truth." Spiderman told the little girl. Let the police handle them. He has other urgent matters to attend to. He ran in the direction where he first saw Mary Jane. 


	7. Six

SIX

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pourin' inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide

*This Kiss-Faith Hill*

Spiderman placed her gently onto the bed. Tenderly, he wiped away the caked blood and mud on the grazes on her forehead. Then, he applied ice over the lump at the base of her skull. If it wasn't for his red-n-blue suit, he would look just like Prince Charming bending over to kiss Sleeping Beauty awake. Her breathing had returned to normal. Spiderman retired to the window, ensconced in the dark shadow. He love to watch her from afar. 

Slowly, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Her old fear returned to her. It took her a moment to adjust to where she was. Then, she saw him.

"Spiderman!" Mary Jane said, as she tried to rise from her bed. She fell back again, wincing at the pain at the back of her neck.

"It's alright, MJ. Everything is fine. You're safe in your own home." Spiderman replied, walking towards her. Then, much to his chagrin, she burst into tears. In between sobs, she related the whole incident to him. 

Mary Jane sniffed, "You must think I am so stupid to believe her but she just sounded so genuine and I-I couldn't bear to just walk away."

"You have a heart, MJ. Most people here haven't got one." Spiderman comforted her.

"A heart! Yeah, a gullible heart, that is." Mary Jane gave a bitter laugh.

"Well, then that gives me plenty of excuse to play the damsel-saving hero!" Spiderman joked.

Mary Jane laughed, "How'd you know where to look for me every time? Did you fix a radar or tracker unit on my clothes or something?"

"My spider sense tells me."

"So, what else does this spider sense of yours tells you about me?" Mary Jane asked, inching closer towards him.

"It doesn't do much to satisfy my curiosity at times." 

"I'm curious too. Who is this saviour of mine?"

"Some secrets are better left unknown. A conjurer's trick won't be fun anymore if you knew how he did it." Spiderman said. 

Mary Jane was not going to let him off the hook so easily this time. She said, "Can I at least touch him then, even if I cannot see him?" She placed a hand over her eyes. "No peeping , I promise."

Spiderman hesitated for a moment but in his heart he knew he could trust her words.

Carefully, he removed his mask. Mary Jane still kept her eyes closed. He guided her hand slowly to his face. She traced her fingers over the ridge of his nose and ran them over his forehead and down his cheeks. She was trying to memorize every contour of his face. He took her hand in his and held it firmly to his lips. Delicately, he kissed each finger, 

Slowly, Mary Jane wrapped her arm around his neck and drew his face close to hers. She could feel his warm breath upon her cheek. As soon as their lips met, the memories and emotions came flooding back to Mary Jane. She kissed him with a kind of fierce fervor and he reciprocated in kind. She found it strange that here she was kissing Spiderman but her thoughts was on Peter Parker. 

Spiderman turned off the lights and the two of them sat alone in the dark, cradling each other. Mary Jane pressed her head against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his strong heartbeat. Right then, she realized what exactly she had been looking for in a man, a man which Flash and Harry had failed to live up to. Right then, she felt so secure and contented. 

As he sat there cradling her, he was ready to give up the superhero status, he was ready to give up saving the world if he could just hold her like this for one night. He understood now why the guys in school had been so crazy about her and why Harry couldn't let her go. Harry...

"Oh, shit." Spiderman muttered under his breath. He remembered he had a date with Harry and Emily.

"Hhhmmm?" Mary Jane stirred from her position.

"I have to go, MJ."

"What's the hurry?" Mary Jane asked, slightly annoyed. She didn't want to let him go just yet.

"I just remembered I had something to do."

Mary Jane sighed, "Your spider sense paging you again?" *The perils of loving a superhero. You just have to share him with every other citizen of NYC* she thought.

"You'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be. Go ahead. Thanks for saving my life...again."

As he was leaving, he remembered something and retrieved it from his pocket. 

"MJ, here's your necklace. I got it back from the thugs."

" It's o.k. I want you to keep it. As a thank you gesture from me." Mary Jane replied. She watched him swing away from her balcony. 

*My superhero stalker*Mary Jane smiled to herself.


	8. Seven

SEVEN

Why do I feel like I'm losing you?

Am I still in your heart 

Or am I just in your way?

Mighty eyes on you is running wild jealousy, the dangerous kind

When I see you looking at another woman that way

*Lover of Mine-Alannah Myles*

Mary Jane flopped down in exasperation on her bed. Dresses and tops were strewn all around her. She shook her head and threw up her hands in despair. She wants to look good for the date with Peter but she doesn't want to look as though she tried real hard. *What I need is a fashion consultant* She thought. As she got up to call Kelly for some advice, the phone rang. It was Peter.

"Hi, Pete!" Mary Jane said, cradling the phone under her chin and flipped through an old copy of Cosmopolitan. "I will be ready in about an hour or so."

*Yeah, as soon as I figure out what to wear and what shoes, handbag, nail polish and lip colour to go with it.* She smiled to herself.

Peter said,"I know this is last minute but my Professor called up just now and he wanted me to go over the thesis…"

Mary Jane did not hear the rest of it. She just shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. *I should've known this was too good to be true.*

"MJ?"

"Huh?"

"You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah! I am!" Mary Jane replied, trying her best to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I mean, it's a real shame but I guess it can't be help."

"Have you bought the tickets?" Peter asked.

"Not yet. It's a good thing I have not." Mary Jane replied, taking one last look at the tickets before tossing them into the basket.

After saying goodbye to Peter, she dropped the receiver back into its cradle. Mary Jane tossed the magazine back onto the table and stared at the mess of clothes and shoes on her bed and floor. *Well, I've always wanted to clean out my closet. I guess I'll do that tonight* She sighed.

* * * * * * * * * ***

Emily dropped the receiver back into its cradle. She had been trying to reach Harry the whole day but to no avail. Her heart was ill at ease and her female intuition warned her that something might be terribly wrong. 

*Don't panic just yet. He might be at Peter's* She tried to calm down herself. 

Emily grabbed a jacket and headed out of the door. When she arrived at Peter's apartment, she was just in time to catch him before he left for his Professor's house. Peter told her that he had not seen Harry since their last dinner date. Emily explained the situation to Peter and he promised that he will help her look for him after his meeting with his Professor.

* * * * * * * * * ***

The waitress shook her head and returned to the kitchen with the orders. Emily sighed and leaned her head against the window panes. She and Peter were at one of Harry's favourite haunts but the waitress working there had told her that she had not seen Harry the whole day, either. Their search for Harry had been futile so far. He was not at home or in college and neither his friends nor his secretary knew where he was. 

"Don't be so tensed up, Emily. Maybe he just left to be alone somewhere." Peter told her.

"I can't help it. My heart just feels so confused right now. I just have this urgency to find him. He hasn't been himself for the past few days. I am so scared for him at times. He's fallen into an abyss again with his obsession to destroy Spiderman." Emily said, her voice thin and quivering. She hid her face in her hands, her petite frame trembling. Peter got up from his seat and sat next to her. 

"He'll be fine, Em." Peter tried to comfort her.

"I can't lose him, Peter. I can't. God only knows I'd do anything for him, anything to make him happy." Emily cried, hugging Peter and leaning on his shoulders for support, "I love him so much."

*Fate can be such a bitch* Mary Jane thought, sulkily. She missed her date with Peter, her computer had gone caput because of a virus and all her assignments in her hard disk had gone out of the window. She thought she might go out and do a little shopping…only to find her favourite store closed down for renovation. Empty-handed and dejected, she headed home but before that, she decided to stop for an iced mocha shake.

*Nothing can go wrong with a shake.* 

She pushed the door open and walked into the café. She scanned the crowd, thinking perhaps she could find a familiar face to smile to. Then, she saw him by the corner table. 

*Peter Parker? Oh, great! I am missing him so much-every Tom, Dick and Harry is starting to resemble him.* Mary Jane chided herself. 

She looked again. No mistaking this time. That guy was Peter. And he is holding on to…wait a darn minute, isn't that Emily?! *What's he doing holding her? And wasn't he supposed to be at his Professor's place?* Mary Jane thought, angrily.

The whole room dissolved in front of her right then and all she could see was the way Peter was holding Emily and comforting her. All of a sudden, she felt like she wanted to be sick. *This can't be happening!*

"Hi, can I take your order?" the waitress broke her reverie.

"Uh, nothing." Mary Jane murmured, as she turned and staggered out of the place, hoping that Peter had not seen her. Once outside, Mary Jane leaned against the lamp post to steady herself. Her head was reeling and her heart was pounding in her ribcage. She turned back one last time to look at him and found Peter handing his hankerchief to Emily. This was too much for her. Biting her lower lips to stop the tears from falling, she pushed her way through the crowd. 

*Don't cry, goddamnit! Stop being so hypersensitive, MJ!* She scolded herself. *It's probably nothing, o.k.?* She tried to be reasonable. It wasn't working.

Her irrational part was having a field day. *You're putting your heart out on a line and whose fault is it if it gets trampled upon? For once Mary Jane, maybe you can't get every guy that you want.*

"Stop it, stop it! I don't want to hear this anymore!" She screamed out loud, shutting her ears and shaking her head.

"Whoa!" A man exclaimed, as Mary Jane bumped into him. 

Mary Jane looked up. "Sorry…Brad?"

"That's me." Brad grinned. He was one of her friends in her drama class. He was the class mascot and he had been infatuated with Mary Jane since the first time he saw her. "What's with the sad face?"

"I,uh…I" Mary Jane began, all of a sudden she was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"Can't get Spidey to swing you a ride home?" Brad joked. Her whole class had teased her as Spiderman's girl the day they saw her arrived at class in Spiderman's arms. 

"You're incorrigible!" Mary Jane laughed, as she playfully slapped him on his arm.

"A smile. It looks much better on your face than a frown." Brad said.

"How can I frown when I am talking to a clown?" Mary Jane teased.

They chatted for some time and Mary Jane told him about her crashed computer. Brad claimed that although he's bad at picking up girls, he's quite good at fixing up computers. Mary Jane laughed and told him if he could fix up her computer, she would fix him up with one of her girlfriends.

* * * * * * * * * ***

"Wow! You're really good, Brad! Everything is working fine! You're a genius!" Mary Jane exclaimed, excitedly. 

"Always have a backup, especially if you're doing a thesis on 'The Collected Works of William Shakespeare'." Brad said, as he handed her a floppy. 

"I'll remember that." Mary Jane smiled, "Thanks a lot, Brad."

"Ah, no problem. Oh, wait a minute…there's going to be a problem." 

Mary Jane raised her eyebrow, questioningly.

"You know, my dad is going to throw this obscenely huge Halloween party for some publicity purpose and I have to go." Brad said. His father, Elmer Caldwell was one of the Head Directors of Quest Corp. 

"Mmm-hhmmm…"

"I was thinking of going as Tarzan. Wanna be my Jane for the night?"

Mary Jane laughed, "I'll go with you…but not as Jane! I'm allergic to fake leopard fur."

"Damn, and I thought finally I had a chance to show off my washboard abs!" 

"There might still be a chance." Mary Jane smiled and winked.


	9. Eight

EIGHT

That's when I need my father's eyes

My father's eyes

Then the jagged edge appears 

Through the distant clouds of tears

I'm like a bridge that was washed away

My foundations were made of clay

*My Father's Eyes-Eric Clapton*

"I can accompany you home if you want to." Peter offered, pausing at the steps leading down to the subway.

"No, it's alright. I think I'll just go back to Oscorp and finish up a couple of the reports on my research." Emily declined. With that, they parted company.

* * * * * * * * * *

As Emily walked into the office, she heard a row going on in her supervisor's room. A couple of minutes later, a dour-faced young man walked out of the room. 

"What's going on?" Emily asked one of her colleagues.

"Wilson was reprimanded for negligence. Apparently, a suit down in Lab 24 had a tear on it and none of the techies noticed it until this morning when Mr. Adams went for his routine check rounds." Her colleague replied.

"Oh." Emily said, nodding. She wasn't sure why that information made her uneasy.

Emily was the last to leave. When she finally shut down the computer in front of her, Emily was bone-tired. Her eyes were stinging from her crying session and the hours spent in front of the screen. As she packed up her stuffs to go, the phone on her table rang. It was the butler from Osborne Manor.

"Ms. Wakelin? I think you ought to come over. Mr. Osborne had just returned. He was gibberish and feverish. I had already contacted Dr. Wilms." The butler said.

Emily felt her legs gave way and her throat went dry. She had to grip the edge of her desk to stabilize herself. At last, she managed to find her voice and weakly, she replied, "I'll be right there."

When Emily arrived, the butler led her to Harry's room. Harry was lying on his bed, dressed in his black pajamas. All the colour had drained from his face and his hair was messed up and slick with sweat. Beads of perspiration gathered on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. His breathing was shallow and thin. 

The doctor had just seen him and prescribed him some medications. He told her to call him if he takes a turn for the worse. He would call the hospital and ask them to arrange the necessary transportation should he require it. Emily thanked him and after he left, she sat down beside Harry and held his cold, clammy hands.

"Oh, Harry. Poor baby. What have you done to yourself?" Emily sighed, as she wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"Em-Em..."Harry tried to speak and stopped abruptly as a spasm of violent cough raked through his body. He coughed up a wad of greenish-black phlegm into his hankerchief. Falling back onto his pillow, he shut his eyes and slowly slipped into a feverish sleep. 

Emily clutched the hankerchief in her hand and slowly the pieces of the puzzle fall into her lap. Slowly, she recalled back to the day when Harry had told her about his little careless accident in the lab. She had thought nothing of it because he was wearing a suit.

*But oh, good God, what if he was wearing the suit with...the tear?* Emily felt her stomach churned at that thought. She was sick with fear. 

"The only way to find out is to run a test." Emily said. She glanced down at the hankerchief. She carefully wrapped it in a plastic bag and took it with her back to the lab.

* * * * * * * * * *

Emily stared disbelievingly at the results of the test. Each test was positive but the results showed that instead of succumbing to the toxin, Harry's body was fighting back. Harry's system was producing the antidote for the toxin. 

"This couldn't be true." Emily gasped, but in her heart a small hope was growing. If Harry was immune to the toxin, then she could extract the antidote from his serum. She could finally complete her research. *Oh, the possibilities are endless...*

With trembling hands, Emily punched in the number of Osborne Manor. The butler who answered the phone told her that Harry's fever had subsided and he's resting.

"Do you want to speak with him?" The butler asked.

"No, no. It's alright. Just tell him to get plenty of rest." Emily replied and said goodbye to him. *Finally, the ball is our court, Harry. It's payback time.* She smiled a hard smile, *On QuestCorps and Spiderman*

* * * * * * * * * *

She had just woken up from her sleep when she heard a commotion coming from downstairs. Clutching Rowley the Bear, her birthday present from her father, she descended the stairs groggily to reach her father's study. There were many people in the study whom she did not recognize. 

She stood transfixed at the doorway to her father's study, her gaze on the spreading stain. Red stain on pale cream carpet. A dark pool of blood spread from under her father's inert form. She had scraped her knees and elbows before and she had bled but not as much as her father was bleeding right now. She wondered if they would be able to put all the blood back into him. 

"Get the kid out!" Somebody had shouted when they realized that she was at the door. Huge hands, gently but firmly gripped her shoulders and led her out. That action kicked start a part of her brains. Reality seeped in like water into a sinking vessel. She started struggling.

"Let me go! My Daddy is inside! I want my Daddy! I want 'im!" She screamed.

Two months later, her mother followed in her father's footsteps. So, at the age of eight years and two months, Emily Wakelin, daughter of the renowned late Dr. George Wakelin was officially an orphan. It was years later before she realized the exact cause for her father's suicide. She vowed she would bring down the 'murderers', even if it took her a lifetime.

Dr. George Wakelin was a brilliant man in the research field of chemical warfare. In fact, he was far too brilliant that he created an unease among his colleagues and superiors at QuestCorps. He prided himself too for being a straightforward and honest man, which unfortunately for him precipitated his untimely demise. 

When he discovered certain dirty truths about QuestCorps and started digging further into dangerous territories, they plotted his downfall. They framed him for selling information to Oscorp and other giant labs. They discredited his researches and forced him to resign. The final blow to Dr. Wakelin was when the research he had been working on for a long time was handed over to another fellow scientist, whom he detested. The patent and credits went to him and not Dr. Wakelin. On that fateful night of his daughter's eighth birthday, he ended his life.


	10. Nine

NINE

__

The lady in red is dancing with me 

Cheek to cheek 

There's nobody here 

It's just you and me 

It's where I wanna be 

But I hardly know this beauty by my side 

I'll never forget the way you look tonight

*Lady In Red-Chris de Burgh*

Brad turned around when he heard a female voice calling his name. He sucked in his breath sharply when he saw who it was. Mary Jane waved at him from the top of the steps to her apartment. She was wearing a crimson red low-cut dress that hugged her shapely figure and accentuated her long legs. Her hair was held back with a simple gold barrette and they fell in curls around her shoulders. Put in a colonial mansion instead of NYC tall skyscrapers and she will fit in as the feisty Southern belle in 'Gone With The Wind'.

"My Scarlett!" Brad sighed, as he stooped down to kiss her hand, "My lady in red."

"My handsome Rhett! Mmm…nice moustache!" 

"Lilly from Props found them for me." Brad replied, "You look really ravishing. I have a feeling we're going to win the Best Couple of the Night."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mary Jane said, as she slipped her arm into his. 

The doormen greeted them with a courteous smile and opened the huge oak door, which leads into the ballroom. As Mary Jane stepped into it, she felt herself transported into a different era. Svarowski crystal chandeliers threw a soft glow from above them and lent a surreal atmosphere to the hall. Two cherubs carved out of pale blue marble adorned the foot of the steps, which lead to the large dining area. 

The dinner was a huge success and after Mr. Caldwell's speech, the band striked up a lively tune. As Brad led Mary Jane to the dance floor, someone gently tapped them on their shoulders.

"A picture please for Daily Bugle?" The person said.

Mary Jane smiled into the camera and as the photographer lowered down his camera, she was surprised to see it was Peter Parker.

"Pete?" She quizzed.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Mary Jane replied, and then she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him. "Working on a Saturday night?" she asked.

"That's the life of a journo photographer." Peter replied.

"Yeah? And ain't that a crying shame." Mary Jane said and added in a rather caustic tone, "Oh, I suppose Emily will understand."

Peter was surprised, "What about Emily?"

"Gee, I don't know. You ought to tell me coz' I saw her bawling her eyes out on some guy's shoulders last Saturday and that guy wasn't Harry."

Sensing that the talk was proceeding into a private argument, Brad wanted to make himself scarce. He excused himself by telling Mary Jane that he wanted a drink and perhaps, get one for her as well. With that, he left the two of them. When he returned later with two tall stem glasses of champagne, he found the two of them glaring at each other. Mary Jane's eyes were moist. 

*Not good, not good at all.* Brad noted, as he tried to rake up something uplifting to say. But instead of saying something nice, he went and tripped over himself and spilled some of the drink on Mary Jane. Both men immediately searched their pockets for hankerchiefs but Brad produced one first before Peter. 

As Mary Jane took the hankerchief from Brad, she said to Peter, "Try searching for it in Emily's laundry basket. I'll bet it's still there."

Peter just stood stock still, unsure of how to react as he watched Mary Jane led Brad to the dance floor. He had explained everything to her before Brad arrived with the champagne but the girl just refused to accept his explanation. *She's green to her toes with jealousy, Pete boy. And no rhyme or reason can stop that green-eyed monster.* Aunt May's voice reverberated in his head. 

As he watched her twirled on the floor in Brad's arms, he realized the truth in that statement. She belongs to him as much as he belongs to her. If only he could just tell her who he really is and how he really feels, he would be in Brad's shoes right now. *Then, why don't you tell her right now? Do you really want to watch her dance with ANOTHER MAN?* His conscience nagged him.

Her feet moved mechanically in accordance to the rhythm but her heart and mind were elsewhere. Mary Jane could feel Peter's stares bore right into her back. All of a sudden, she felt a firm hand on her arm.

"Excuse me, Brad but MJ and I have not finished our little conversation just now." Peter said, taking her by the arm and guiding her towards the balcony where they'd have some privacy. 

Once outside, Mary Jane pulled her arm away from Peter's grip and glared at him.

"That was damn rude, Peter Parker! What do you want now?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you understood what I said just now. I don't want you to feel something which isn't there." Peter replied.

"Frankly, I don't know how to feel. First, you cancelled our date saying you've got to meet your Professor and then I see you with Emily." Mary Jane said, her voice choked with emotions.

"I have explained to you what happened. Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. I wanted so much to trust every word you say but it's getting harder each day. I feel as though you don't tell me anything. How can you expect me to trust you when you don't?"

*Tell her then! Now's your chance! Tell her who you really are!* His conscience encouraged him.

"Sometimes I feel as though I don't know you at all." Mary Jane said, shaking her head.

"MJ, you know who I am." Peter said, slowly, as he held her shoulders with both arms, "I am-"

A loud explosion rocked the entire building. The lights went out momentarily and screams echoed through the hall. Mary Jane rushed into the hall and nearly fainted when she saw a chandelier came crashing down and pinned Brad to the ground. Mr. Caldwell who had rushed up to his son's aid fell like a sack of potatoes halfway across the dance floor-a fine needle sticking out at the back of his neck.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Peter, call an ambulance!" Mary Jane shouted, as she rushed up to Brad.

Peter looked up just in time to see a shadowy figure leapt off from the balcony on his left. *Another freak hellbent on world dominion.* He sighed. Making sure that no one had seen him, he ripped off his clothes and put on his mask. He began to climb up to the roof.

Spiderman landed on the roof just in time to see a black figure leapt off from the edge. He ran up the the ledge and peered down. Noisy buses and yellow cabs filled the street below but no signs of the black figure.

*Who is it?* Spiderman wondered, as he turned around only to come face-to-face with his adversary.

"Looking for me?" The black figure asked. The voice was androgynous behind the black shiny mask. The villian delivered a hard blow to Spiderman's jaw, sending him over the edge.

As Spiderman plunged down to the busy street below, he launched out his trusty web and swung himself back on the roof. 

"I believe our introduction was a little premature," Spiderman said, "So, hello again!"

Two darts sliced across the air towards Spiderman but deftly, he ducked to avoid them. 

"Feel the wrath of the Black Sting!" The black figure yelled as it did a high somersault and delivered a flying kick aimed at Spiderman.

Spiderman leapt up and deflected the assault with a back kick. Black Sting fell back but managed to regain composure in a split second. 

*Supernatural reflexes* Spiderman noted. *Not your average psychos.*

Black Sting launched into yet another onslaught of punches. In a flurry, these punches were delivered but Spiderman managed to deflect every blow. Moving backwards to ward off Black Sting's barrage of knuckle sandwiches, Spiderman found himself trapped between his assailant and the wall, he directed a spray of web at Black Sting's visor. It stunned the villian for a moment, just time enough for Spiderman to escape. He climbed up a pole and crouched down. 

"Crawl down and fight, you creep!" Black Sting commanded.

"First tell me why are you so intend on squashing me!" Spiderman said.

Police sirens from below interrupted them and both turned in the direction of a small door, leading down to the building. Footsteps could be heard approaching that door. 

"Next time, Spiderman! I will get my revenge!" Black Sting yelled, "Too long NYC had allowed a murderer to roam free on her streets!" With that, it disappeared over the edge.


	11. Ten

****

TEN

__

Wish I could tell by the look in your eyes (where I stand)

Wish I could tell what you're feeling inside (but I can't)

Wish you would say what I'm needing to hear (you want me)

Give me a sign that would make it all clear (just show me)

Don't leave my heart out here on the line

*If You Love Me-Ronan Keating*

Peter stepped out of the lift. He gave the green-and-white tiled corridor a cursory scan. Two nurses were exchanging news near a water cooler. Then, Peter spotted her, all curled up in one of the orange plastic chairs.

"MJ!" He called to her.

When she looked up at him, he thought his heart would break. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her nose was slightly reddish. But when she saw him, a tiny light flickered back in those tired eyes. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Oh, how much she wanted to envelope herself in his scent. It made her feel safe and warm, like being wrapped up in a big, soft comforter.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here now." Mary Jane replied, "Where were you?"

"I-I went to call the ambulance." Peter's face reddened at that little lie.

"And you just disappeared into thin air after that without even telling me a word." Mary Jane said. She sounded hurt. She added, "Where were you when I needed you?"

Not knowing what to say, Peter blurted out, "I thought one superhero stalker would be enough for you."

"Ha-ha! Spiderman." Mary Jane said. Looking up at him, she asked, "Why can't it be you instead?"

Peter kept quiet.

Mary Jane paused and she said something she knew there was no turning back for her.

"Do you want me?" Mary Jane asked him, flat out. "I need to know before it's too late. I can't go on pretending we're just friends when I know we can be something more. I have made up my mind. I want you, Peter Parker-all of you, the man outside and the angel inside. I am not afraid anymore. It's only up to you now." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she walked out of the hospital. *Damn you, MJ! You've made a total fool of yourself all over again.* She chided herself.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"That's really kind of you, Aunt May but I don't want to be of any bother." Mary Jane said with a smile.

"Pshaw! What nonsense! You youngsters these days think you can survive on adrenaline and exhaust fumes! Aunt May will make both of you a good Sunday lunch as it should be. And I expect second helpings from you!" Aunt May replied.

Both the women had met in a supermarket. Aunt May had come down to Peter's place to stay for the weekend and the first thing she had commented on was that he looks like a war refugee. Peter couldn't tell her how much truth she had in that statement. He was, indeed, fighting a war with himself. A war between choosing the woman he loves and the people of NYC.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Mary Jane helped Aunt May to prepare the lunch. The old lady was making both their favourite vegetable soup. Mary Jane tasted it and told her it was simply superb.

"What do you put into it?" Mary Jane asked.

"Fresh vegetables, tofu and spices…oh, and lots of love." 

"Love." Mary Jane murmured, "I wonder where I can find it."

"Just trust your heart to tell you."

"My heart's confused."

"Why don't you try a slice of that?" Aunt May suggested, pointing to the contents of a large pot.

"Mmmm…it's nice. Braised duck?" Mary Jane asked.

"Braised vegetarian mock duck." Aunt May corrected her.

"But it tasted exactly like duck meat!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"Don't always rely on your worldly senses and don't let them confuse your mind with what your heart is truly saying." Aunt May told her.

Mary Jane was silent, inwardly she was digesting every word Aunt May had said.

"How's Mr. Caldwell and Brad?" Aunt May asked.

"Brad is recovering but Mr. Caldwell is still in coma. It seems he had been pricked by a needle contaminated with a nerve poison." 

"Aahh…what's this world coming to? Revenge and killing." Aunt May said.

"I don't know."  
"Child, why don't you bring those laundry up to Peter's room. I will be done in a minute." Aunt May said.

Mary Jane complied but she hesitated at the door. She didn't feel comfortable going into his room. It was almost like prying. She left the clothes on the bed and was about to leave when she saw a gold chain lying on the lamp table. She frowned and picked it up. 

*It's my necklace! The one I gave to Spiderman. How come it's with Peter?* Mary Jane thought.

"Oh good God! Peter is Spiderman!" Mary Jane gasped. 

She heard the front door opened below and Aunt May called out, "Peter! You're back! Come try this soup! I made your favourite!"

Mary Jane quickly replaced the chain and went downstairs, pretending that nothing had happened but she could feel a knot tightening in her gut. She couldn't face Peter. She had to find a way to leave.

"Aunt May, I just remembered that I had to meet one of my lecturers today. I can't believe I was so forgetful. I'm so sorry." She came up with a feeble excuse and left.

Peter stared at the door, his statement inscrutable.

"Maybe she's angry at me." Peter said.

"And rightly so! How long are you going to pretend that you don't love her?" Aunt May asked.

"I-" He began and paused.

"Yes?"  
"She wouldn't be able to understand who I really am inside."

"Maybe she already does. And she likes what she finds in you." Aunt May replied.

Peter's eyes widened. He ran up to his room. Everything was in order just as he left it. A pile of clothes was laid on his bed. He was about to turn and go when he saw the gold chain he had left on the lamp table. It was sitting on his bed. 

"Not good!" 

He ran down and told Aunt May that he was going out for a while. He had to catch Mary Jane and explained everything to her. 

"What about lunch?" Aunt May asked.

"Maybe next time." And with that, he was out of the house.

Aunt May stared at the pot of soup. She lifted the ladle and tasted it. 

*Everyone just left like that. What could be wrong? Maybe it's something wrong with my soup…but it tasted fine to me.* She thought.

Mary Jane pulled her coat tighter around her. Somehow the whole atmosphere had become colder. Her head was filled with confusing and conflicting thoughts.

*You should have known. The kiss at the cemetery, the kiss in the rain. The ease with which you felt when you're with the two of them.* She told herself.

Peter Parker IS Spiderman!

*Well,then! Why the hell is he keeping it a secret from me?* She thought, angrily. 

She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't notice a black shadow creeping up on her. When she finally looked up, it was too late. She felt a sharp prick on her neck and the next thing she see is black oblivion. The New Yorkers remained oblivious to her disappearance and Spiderman was nowhere to be found. 


	12. Eleven

****

ELEVEN

__

I close my eyes 

See you again 

I know I've held you 

But I can't remember where or when

*Etienne by Tori Amos*

There was a commotion in the Daily Bugle office. Peter arrived just in time to see Jonah Jameson pound his fist on the desk. Everyone in his office cringed. 

"Monday morning blues." Peter muttered.

"I told you! Spiderman is evil! He is involved with every single villain in NYC and yet he gets away scot-free!" Jonah Jameson was bellowing.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked his colleague.

"A parcel just arrived this morning. It contained a video cassette with a villain calling himself Black Sting. He challenged Spiderman to a one-on-one duel at the place where they first met. Spiderman must answer to this challenge or there will be hell to pay."

Peter looked up at the screen just in time to see Mary Jane's face. Black Sting's voice reverberated through the entire office. "And she will be the ONE to pay!"

And the nightmare begins…

Mary Jane stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. She shook her head to clear away the fog in her mind. She can't remember where she was or where she had been. She looked up and found that she out in the open atop one of the highest buildings in NYC. She wriggled her limbs only to find them tightly bound behind her. A duct tape sealed her mouth. As she was struggling to free herself, she saw a tall black figure approached her. The figure was clad in a tight black suit and a coiled black whip hung on one side of the hip. She began to panic. 

"Don't worry, MJ! Your little hero spider will be here any minute now. First, you'll watch him die and then, you can join him." Black Sting said.

As if on cue, a red-n-blue spandex-clad figure swoop down on the villian. They wrestled on the ground for a moment before Spiderman managed to wriggle away. 

"Came for your little girlfriend, I see."

"Let her go! All you want is me!"

"Correction, I want both of you-dead!" Black Sting screamed, uncoiling the whip.

The whip lashed through the air and caught Spiderman at the side of his shoulders. He winced at the stinging pain. The whip tore into the material, leaving a deep gash filled with blood. Moving with the lightning agility of a scorpion, Black Sting leapt forward and delivered another lash, this time to Spiderman's legs. The superhero fell to his knees. In a fury, these lashes rained on Spiderman. 

"Looks like our hero has turned to zero." Black Sting laughed, "I've still got a surprise in store for you, little Spider-creep. Lookee! My new toy. I'm sure you're _dying_ to know how it works." Five pincer-like blades protracted out from the gloves. 

With a flex of the wrist, one of the blades propelled out and hit Spiderman in his right arm. As soon as the blades entered the flesh, it flicked open, creating an even more devastating wound. Spiderman gripped his arm and gritted his teeth in pain. 

"I will now release you from your burden of having to rescue this pathetic girlfriend of yours forever. Spiderman, your damsel-saving days are over!" Black Sting said, pointing the blade in the direction of the corner where Mary Jane was cowering. 

"Nnnpphhh! Nnnpphh!" Mary Jane tried to scream through the duct tape. Her eyes wide and frozen with fear.

Spiderman didn't know what gave him back his superhuman strength in that last split second. Perhaps it was the terror in Mary Jane's eyes that made him do it. Gathering the last ounce of the strength left in him, he lunged forward at the villian, grabbing the feet just a second before the blade left the glove. 

Everything after that happened in a sickening slow motion. The blade flew from Black Sting's glove in the direction of Mary Jane but it missed her. Instead it ricochet off the metal door behind Mary Jane and hit its target…

Spiderman felt Black Sting's legs gave way. He glanced up and saw the blade had buried itself deep into the villian's chest. Blood poured out from the wound in a steady stream. 

When Spiderman removed the mask, he was sick with shock to find out who the villian was. It was the last person he'd ever imagine would hold a grudge against Spiderman. Blood poured out in a litle rivulets from the corner of her mouth. 

With a last gasp of breath, she whispered to Spiderman, "Don't tell Harry."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Emily?" Harry called, as he walked into her bedroom. The window was open and the curtains fluttered in the wind but the girl was not around. He sat on her bed, wondering where she could be. At that moment, her cat came in through the door and proceed to rub its body against Harry's leg. Being allergic to cats, Harry kicked it away. It glared at Harry with disdain and sauntered over to a drawer and started scratching the knob. 

*The stupid cat probably wants a treat.* Harry thought, as he got up to open the drawer. 

Inside he found an opened packet of KittyTreatz. He threw one treat at the cat and was about to put back the packet into the drawer when he noticed a pair of black leather gloves with some strange blades on them. Hidden below the gloves was a little journal. Harry picked it up and against his instincts, he opened it.

__

It worked! Finally, my little scorpion neurotoxin formula is a success! Thanks to Harry, my love. Without the antidote from his serum, I wouldn't be able to carry out that little experiment. Oh, Daddy! I knew you would be so proud of me. I extracted the antidote and injected it into myself, rendering my body immunity towards the poison. Now, I am the invincible Black Sting! How I wish you were here to share with me this joy! Nevertheless revenge will be ours and I know just exactly how to exact them. Elmer Caldwell will be the first to pay! And then for Harry, Spiderman will pay too! And for myself, that little bitch Mary Jane Watson will pay as well! Perhaps when she's dead, Harry will truly love me and me alone.

Emily

Harry shut the book with a dull thud. He felt his head spinning and he felt the thick bile rise in his throat. He had to find her and find her fast. He got up to leave just as Spiderman swung into the bedroom. In his arms was the lifeless body of Emily Wakelin/Black Sting. Harry turned around and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Emily's pale hand dangling down and the blood from her lips seem to take forever to drop onto the ground.

*This isn't happening again!* Harry thought, his mind flashing back to the day when he walked in to discover Spiderman bringing in his dad's body. 

Spiderman laid her body on the bed and moved away. He was ready to take any blows from Harry. Somehow he felt responsible for taking away both Harry's loved ones. Harry didn't punch him, though. He felt all his energy drained from him. He just dropped down beside Emily and held her cold hands. His manly frame shook with great sobs. 

"I'm sorry." Spiderman uttered.

"Just leave. Take your bloodied hands away." Harry said, in a harsh whisper, "My father's death and Emily's death will torment your very sanity every night you shut your eyes. Every night."

As Spiderman swung out from Emily's apartment, he winced when he heard a nerve-wracking scream...

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Peter rested his chin on the hospital bed where Mary Jane laid. She looked so serene when she was asleep. After all that has happened, he has finally made up his mind to accept what he was feeling for her. 

*Even if it's only for a day, I'd take it. I'd take her love. I am not afraid anymore too, MJ.* Peter thought. 

He gently rubbed her hands and slowly, she stirred. She smiled when she saw Peter.

"Hi, MJ." Peter greeted her. 

Mary Jane smiled back and then, she asked, "Who are you?"

Peter frowned, "Don't you remember me? I am Peter. Peter Parker?"

Mary Jane's brows were drawn together as she tried to recall certain things but finally, she shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't seem to be able to remember anything. Are we friends?"

*More than that.* Peter thought. "Yes, I am your friend." He replied.

Mary Jane's parents and Aunt May arrived shortly after that. The doctor had told them that Mary Jane had been poisoned with the same neurotoxin as the one they found in Mr. Elmer Caldwell. She was lucky because the toxin had not spread to major parts of the brain or else she would have succumbed into a coma like Mr. Caldwell. 

"She's sufferring from what is likely to be temporary amnesia, although we cannot be very certain because we have not encountered this toxin before." The doctor told them. 

When Peter went into the room to check on her, Mary Jane was silently sobbing. Her uneaten dinner was left on the tray. He felt a gut-wrenching spasm coursed through his body seeing her like that. He approached her slowly and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I just can't recall anything. Everything comes back in short snatches and they don't make any sense at all. Will I never be able to recall anything at all?" Mary Jane asked, in exasperation.

"Everything in due time, MJ." Peter said, cradling her.

"I can't remember the things I want to and I can't forget the things I need to. Every time I close my eyes, the shock of my near-death experience with Black Sting sweep over me like a tidal wave." Mary Jane sobbed.

"Some experiences are too bitter to forget." Peter said. *Or too sweet* He thought and the idea just popped into his head. 

"MJ, do you trust me?" Peter asked her.

"What?"

"I can make you remember again but first you have to trust me." Peter said.

"O.K."

"Come, let's go…I'll take you to a place." 

"Where are we going? We can just leave like that?" Mary Jane asked, incredulously.

"Just for a while." Peter replied, as he handed her his jacket, "Here put this on."

He carefully smuggled her out of the hospital. He knew it was wrong but if his idea works, Mary Jane would regain her memory back. They got into a cab and headed into the busy streets of NYC. It had started to drizzle when the two of them alighted from the cab. Holding her hand tightly, he led her into an alleyway. Peter could feel all the muscles in her hand tensed up. 

"I don't want to go in there." Mary Jane whispered.

"I'm here. You don't have to be afraid." Peter told her. 

*O.K. She's probably going to scream when I do this. God, please help me make her remember.* Peter thought, as he let go of her hand. In a flash, before Mary Jane could react, Peter disappeared into the shadow.

"Peter!!! Peter, where are you?!" Mary Jane screamed, "This isn't funny! Please! Please come out!"

"I'm here, MJ." Peter said, quietly.

Mary Jane turned around and her mouth hung slack when she saw the red-n-blue figure hanging upside down. His face inches from hers, covered by a mask.

"Spiderman?" She gasped.

"Do you remember this?" He asked.

"I-"

"Come here, remove my mask." 

"Are you sure?"

Spiderman nodded his head.

Carefully, Mary Jane pulled down the mask and when she was halfway through, Spiderman stopped her and pulled her close to him. Gently, he kissed her like he had before. The moment their lips met, the memories came back in bright flashes to Mary Jane. She remembered this kiss. She remembered him. She remembered who he was…

"Oh my God! I remember now! Peter, it's you! You are Spiderman!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"That's right, MJ." Peter said, as he did a back flip and landed on solid ground again. He removed his mask and for the first time, he revealed himself to her.

"It's all coming back to me now. I was leaving from your place. I pretended I had to leave because I found out who you really were. I was walking all by myself and then, I feel a sharp pain behind my neck and I lost consciousness."

Mary Jane said.

"Yes, and it was Black Sting who abducted you. I came after you when you left but I couldn't find you. I guess I was too late."

"No, you were right on time. You saved my life." Mary Jane said, gently caressing his cheek.

"And you saved me from myself. I was afraid all along to tell you who I really am. I wanted to protect you and I thought the only way to do it was to keep this identity a secret. I have been such a fool."

"But I am not afraid. Are you?"

"No, not anymore." Peter replied.


	13. Epilogue

****

EPILOGUE

__

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve

*Underneath Your Clothes-Shakira*

"Thank you, Mary Jane! It's so kind of you to pick up little Timmy from school for me." Mrs. West, her next-door neighbour said. 

I glanced down at the little redhead boy and smiled at him, "My pleasure."

As I shut the door to my apartment behind me, I noticed that the bedroom door was slightly ajar. I peered in and found my love curled up under the covers. My superhero stalker…

I stood a little longer, cherishing the sight of him; his tousled dark hair, the slight pout of his lips, the contour of the taut muscles under the sheet.

He opened an eye and looked at me.

"Are you going to just stand there?" He asked.

"I was thinking of a fitting reward for my superhero saviour." I said, as I approached him.

"I'm tingling with anticipation." He replied.

"I was thinking perhaps a little sidekick would be good for you."

He sat up straight and looked me in the eye. I love it when he does that, sends a little shiver down my spine. I laughed like a giddy schoolgirl in love.

"A sidekick?"

I patted my belly. It wasn't showing yet but I'm positive that there's life in it.

"I'm pregnant." I told him. 

Without a word, he pulled me close to him and rested the side of his face on my stomach. After a while, he looked up at me.

"It's a girl."

"And how do you know?"

"My spider sense tells me."

I playfully whacked him on his shoulders. He dragged me down on to the bed and as we cuddled, he told me, "And she's going to be as beautiful as you."

Who knows what tomorrow may bring? But as long as I have Peter Parker, my Spiderman, I feel like the luckiest girl right here on Earth. 

This is OUR story. 

~THE END~


End file.
